Fires of Kila
by V'sBabyDoll
Summary: Relationships are hard. Finally things have calmed down and Savannah and Adam are settling into being together. Until a new player is thrown into the field. Killatha Cortez, legitimate child of Benico and Dolores Cortez; snatched at birth; comes back on scene. Will everything be the same? Or will the newest Cortez change everything?


(If you have not read 13 SPOILERS ahead)

Ever since the 'virus' had been stopped, the supernatural world had relaxed somewhat. No-one was showing powers in public, there had been no more attacks as there had been in New York, Nashville and New Orleans, everyone had decided to stay under the radar. Balaam had risen too many times and even Lucifier, who; it was reported, had only appeared at the end of the battle of Indiana to tell Hope about her daughter, had shown his face. It had passed through the grape vine. But from what she knew, it was true. What reason did Savannah Levine have to lie about? Pulling her hair back from her shoulders Killatha, daughter of Asmondai, sighed at her computer screen and all but wailed in dismay. The damn thing was frozen again and with a barely contained growl she slapped her hands onto the keys and almost sobbed when they all but melted. As the daughter of Asmondai, she could control fire and she hated it. It also meant she was the half -sister of Adam Vasic but it was not something she had told anyone. Unlike her half -brother she had no control over her abilities and they were something she hated thinking about. If she could control her powers life would be so much better. Right? Oh who was she kidding! She worked as a secretary and stayed under the radar, well under the radar. Her mother had been a witch who had died in the attack on the New York subway. She silently thanked god that she was now completely off the radar. Taking a calming breath she pulled the keyboard from the pc unit and looking around threw in straight in the trash and went to the shelves to get another one. Her "father" knew who and what she was and had run off when her mother had ended up pregnant 26 years ago. She never knew who he was, but her mother held no love for the Cortez's and she always wondered if she was related to them. But since they'd never followed her or question her she wasn't worried. She had stayed off the radar by some sort of miracle.

Rubbing at her face she took a long breath and keeping herself calm she plugged the new keyboard in and stilling herself went back to work. Typing up letters here and work sheets there she gently sat up when the door opened and she froze. Man in a suit. Man in a well -made suit. Oh god she was going to melt the table.

"Can I help you sir?"

Oh his eyes. They were….oh crap they were her mother's eyes! Panicking she put her head in her hands and openly sobbed. She was scared she was panicked and when she looked up, the man was gone and he was, oh there he was, kneeling beside her.

"You know who I am?"

"Benicio….Benicio Cortez. Current CEO of the Cortez Corporation. Why are you here sir?"

When she was handed a silk napkin she dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose gently looking at him as he just smiled to her.

"You know who I am. I bet you know everyone in our community. You have my eyes"

"But I can't have your eyes. I'm a…"

"Half demon. But are you? Are you sure? I can tell you either way if you are or not. I'm not going to hurt you and well, I wouldn't leave my office if I wasn't sure."

Sure? What was he sure about? Oh jesus more people were coming in! Someone….no wait that was Lucas Cortez, was heading for her Boss' door and that was Paige, the head of the interracial council, was sitting on her other side.

And there he was…her brother. He stopped…she stopped and when she stood Benicio and his almost ten bodyguards, let her. Adam was just as gobsmacked as she was and when they reached for each other Kila smiled when he just dragged her into a hug.

"They're the image of each other!"

That was Savannah. Moving from her brothers arms she saw her and smiled softly and then looked up at Adam.

"All except our eyes. His are brown like caramel mine are like dark chocolate just like Benicio's."

This made no sense! Looking from her brother to Benicio she looked back to her brother again and took a long breath trying not to land it on her ass.

"You and Adam aren't siblings. As far as we know you aren't even related unless you count…well the fact that you are. You're half siblings. And you're mother…"

"Was a Cortez?"

"Was?"

"Your mother is alive! You were taken from us as a child. Killatha look at me. I am your father. Truly and literally your father. Asmondai possessed me and you're mother and I…well here you are."

It took a moment for it to set in. She was the legitimate daughter of Benicio Cortez. And with that everything went black.


End file.
